A replacement for Ash
by Breakable-Angel
Summary: After Ash's death, Sam has a few problems with finding demons through his laptop and finds help in a small library from a young stranger.


**A chance meeting, or A replacement for Ash. **

" Damn, why isnt this working ?! Where is Ash when you need him ?" A rough voice could be heard cursing in the library of a small mountain town. The voice belonged to a tall, slightly ragged looking man in his mid-twenties, who sat at one of the small wooden tables, books piling up around him,while he glared at a laptop in front of him. He deflated quickly though, thinking of how the man he had just cursed had died a few weeks before, the reason why said person couldnt help him right now. Sam really needed some help though, as he had to do research, but the program he had gotten from Ash kind of self-imbusted as soon as the man died. From what he had gathered, it was tied to the one on the mans own server, and as this was destroyed in the explosion, this one died too.

Now he had half a million sites open, as much books lying aroudn him, but it was just too slow. Nothing really functioned, nothing happened, and the usually calm and quiet man was growing frustrated. He tugged at dark green jacket and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes, letting the light brown bangs fall over them, as he took a few deep breaths.

" Can I help you with anything, sir ?" A timid, but clearly male voice threw him out of his thoughts, making him open his eyes and look to side. Next to him, a small cart at his side, which obviously meant the young man was working at the library, stood a young man from asian origins. The man, looking more like a boy still, was thin and small, black , thick hair covered his forehead and most of his eyes too, which where some kind of dark brown and looking at him with shy curiousity ." If you need another book.. " The boy trailed off,obviously not really comfortable with bothering him, and just doing his job.

" No, no , I am fine. " Sam quickly sad ,lifting his arms lightly and grinning brightly at the other to calm him a bit. He was aware of the fact that he often looked a bit dangerous, and must be pretty intimidating to the shy man. " I just have a few problems with my laptop here. " Was added to his last sentence as he shrugged helplessly.

The asian youth in front of him hesitated , seemingly fighting with himself for a few moments, before taking a small step closer, leaving the cart behind him. " Want me to take a look at that, sir ? I am quite experienced with laptops, I am usually working with them, just helping out here for a friend actually. " He mumbled, about to sit down next to the other, but waiting for an answer politely.

Sam looked at the other for a few seconds, not sure if he should agree. It wasnt like his laptop was actually broken, but if the kid , although he seemed to be around nineteen, it wasnt easy to figure out with his looks. Anyways if he had a bit of knowledge about it, he may know something to make this easier. On the other hand, the things Sam was looking for, were really a bit strange. People that died recently, local news of different areas, weather casts, mythology... Inwardly he shrugged, running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. What did it matter ? He could be some hobby - researcher or something, but he really needed to be more quick, as the cases just piled up, and the apocalypse drew closer and closer.

" Uhh.. alright. Just.. dont snoop around. " He mumbled, gesturing for the other to take a seat, before pushing his laptop a bit to the side so they could both look at it.

The young man looked it over, noticing all the sites open, before turning his gaze onto the tall stranger. " So what do you need, exactly ?" He aked, as there wasnt anything oviously wrong with the machine.

" just.. something that helps me search more quickly ? I used to have a program for that, but it was deleted, so I have to open a million sites.. " He sighed deeply, it really was a rather frustrating thing to deal with when you have thousand more important things to do. Like killing demons.

" Alright.. " The boy mumbled, looking over his sites and scrolling down a few times, eyes moving over the screen so fast it made Sam dizzy.

" What about I will look for any remains of that program , and then try to rebuild it or make a new one. You seem to have books for your research too, so you can do this while I am working ?" He mumbled, not looking at Sam, gaze fixed at the screen shyly.

" Are you not kinda freaked out about what I am looking up ?" The question escaped his mouth, before he could think about it and he really wished it hadnt, but it was too late now.

The reaction to his question was completely unexpected. Sam thought the boy would take a closer look and flee, or tell him he was insane or just a creeper. But instead the boy laughed, a honest, loud laugh and looked at him with mirth in his eyes. " If you grew up in South Park, nothing is strange to you. " He just answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam just stared at him , not even blinking, as he wondered what happened to him and this town, was it cursed ? Ghosts ? What was it.. " What.. I dont really understand.. " He mumbled, wide eyes staring at the other.

A grin made its way on the boys face. " you dont have to, and I wont explain now. Just know that this doesnt freak me out a bit. Now. What about my offer ?" He added, looking at the other with his head tilted to the side.

" I guess that would be alright.. " He answered hesitantly.

And with that they both set to work.

As closing time drew closer, which they were reminded of by a hyper blond boy by the name Bradley, Kevin leaned back, smiling lightly.

" What got you so happy ?" Sam asked with a sense of familarity they had developed over the last hours.

" I think I am finished.. " Kevin mubmled, just as he restarted the laptop, looking over at the other with a bright grin, a rather rare expression on his face.

" What , really ?" The older man asked, scooting closer and looking over the others shoulder. And there on the screen of his laptop really opened a window, which was at first filled with many numbers and random letters at first, a little window stating 'Informations loading'.

" See, it will ask for all the data you need, and then you can just search through it or.. " With that he moved the little cursor, clicking a button to the side, opening a new sort of window that took its place at the right side of the original window. " If you dont find anything in the recent data, you canjust type in different criterias here, and the program will look for it. It isnt really nice designed, or can do very much, but I couldnt do more in the short time. " The boy ended sheepishly, rubbing his cheek lightly as he looked to the side.

Sam threw his arms lightly in the air, raising both eyebrows sceptically as he stared at the boy. " Really kev-boy, " the asian boy just looked at him perplex at the nickname, and Sam cursed himself for having copied Dean's habit to give people nicknames. " Whatever. What I wanted to say is, that you did me a really great favor, and that this is pretty damn awesome !"

A small chuckle escaped him as the other boy blushed and shuffled his feet sheepishly.

" I have to go now,closing hours, and I have to catch up with someone. " Sam said quickly to end this awkward moment. " Yes yes, I have to go to. " Kevin mumbled and got up, walking around an aisle to get his bag. What he didnt expect was for Sam to follow him, so he stumbled back as he got up and the other was suddenly looming over him.

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Sam reached forward, holding the skinny boy around his waist, keeping him from falling on his backside. For a few moments it was silent between them, and nobody moved. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone, and Sam let go of the other, smiling sheepishly. " Uh.. so.. I just.. wanted to walk to the door with you. " He mumbled, rubbing his neck lightly.

" Hu ? Uhh.. Sure. " Said the other, just as awkwardly, before pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder, looking up at the man. " L-lets go. "

And with that they went slowly to the door, the familarity that was their before suddenly gone, as they just glanced at each other every few seconds, neither saying anything.

As they went through the doors, Sam holding it open for the smaller male, they stopped, ,just about to walk into different directions. " So.. goodbye. " Kevin mumbled, turning away to leave.

The older male didnt want to leave it like that, and grabbed the others arm, making him turn back. " Could I.. C-could I have your number ? Just.. in case I need some help again . " He said, looking more at the others neck, as directly in his eyes.

Kevin just blinked at him, cheeks heating up again. " Oh.. sure.. I.. " The boy searched through his pockets, getting a pen out. In a bold move, which just fitted the strange situation he found himself in, he grabbed the others hand, writing his number on it.

" Okay.. " Sam smiled softly at the other, a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach. Oh how much Dean would tease him about finally getting the number of some 'chick.' And maybe Sam would let him believe that, maybe he would really call Kevin, and maybe not just for help with his laptop.

.


End file.
